Nanao's Sake Experience
by kyuushu-chan
Summary: After some sake, things happen.


**Specially made For a 1000-word fic challenge :D It's about my favourite couple: NanaoXShunsui. Enjoy!**

Nanao's Sake Experience 

"**Neeeee, Kyoraku Taicho… I-I like you."**

**Nanao's voice was soft and whisper-like. Her eyes where dull, her hair was a mess, her uniform unusually half opened. Her arms clung to his neck, her face rested slightly on his shoulder. With her last bit of energy, she pecked his cheek, and then lost conscious.**

"**I really like you, Taicho-san."**

**Shunsui only raised a brow at the comment and kept walking, holding her in between his arms. Nanao, her captain thought, was a lot heavier than she appeared. The way back suddenly seemed longer. His thoughts dragged slowly. She had surely had too much to drink. With a more-than-average serious tone, he sighed.**

"**That's quite cruel of you, Nanao-chan. Playing with my feelings."**

**A sweet sake smell emanated from her. How ironic it seemed. _HE_ was the one supposed to get drunk, not her. When they got to their division's building, he laid her on his futon. She mumbled something, and after some moments she fell soundly asleep. Shunsui sat beside her, took of his sakura-patterned robe and covered her with it. With an expert hand, he caressed her cheek. Unconsciously, she leaned into his hand. He also took her glasses off, placed them neatly beside, and did the same with her hair band. With one last movement, he pressed his lips against her cheek. **

"**Oyasumi, Nanao-chan."**

He sighed, placed his hat and twin blades on a chair. Carefully took of his white captain robe and left it also in the chair. He thought on taking off his uniform, as he accustomed, but had some consideration on Nanao. He tried his best to prevent her a nervous break down crisis the next morning. Just by imagining her blushing face, he smiled softly. With lazy movements, he laid on the hard wooden floor opposite her dear fuku-taicho and tried to sleep.

**Next morning, Nanao's hang over started. She opened her eyes, just to found the room was spinning, or was she the one that spinned? She couldn't tell. She knew that by stretching her right arm, she would have her glasses and her day would start normally.**

**But they were at her left.**

'**Just why _are_ they there?' she questioned herself. Then she noticed the pink robe. Shocked, she suddenly sitted up on the futon. Bad move. Now, the room revolved faster.**

"**Not a good idea. You sure _must_ have a big hang-over."**

"**TAICHO! What… just what are you doing in my room!"**

**With a dramatic style, he placed a hand in his chest, simulating offence. **

"**I would never do such a thing, Nanao-chan."**

**She looked around. He was quite right. It wasn't her room. Her room didn't have sake bottles; her room didn't have a taicho-robe, nor twin zanpakutos on a chair. After a reaction time of over five long seconds (blame it on the hung-over), she realized she was at _his_ room. Defeated by a constant pounding ache on her temples and her recent discovery, she laid back on the futon. She closed tightly her eyes and waited for it to end, falling down to sleep once again. **

**She slept three hours more. At four, Shunsui came with a tray; two small sakura-decorated teacups, hot water and the best tea leaves available in the region, brought from the Rukongai. Entering his room, he saw her frail sleeping figure. Having tea alone was pointless. He set the tray on his small table a little disappointed, and sat near her. She turned around in her sleep, tiredly opening her eyes. She distinguished a piece of the white taicho robe and the already set tea. Taking a grip on the white robe, she tugged it gently, just to call his attention.**

"**Kyoraku-Taicho?"**

"**Aa. Are you feeling better?"**

"**Yes, I still feel the headache, but I'm fine."**

Gathering some strength, she sat, covering herself with the pink robe. She felt a strange cold, though it was spring in Soul Society. Her rational mind attributed it to the unaccustomed amount of sake, which was surely to blame to a certain extend. Was she so drunk that her taicho had to help her the way back? Rushed thoughts invade her mind. What if she had said something inappropriate? What if he had taken advantage of her? The simple thought disgusted her, and she couldn't help but blush and stare angrily at the guiltless floor.

"**I'm sorry, Kyoraku-Tai –"**

"**Shunsui is fine, you know? It's my name."**

"**I'm really sorry, Shunsui-sempai. I will never - "**

"**Iie, do it more often. It humanizes you." He winked at eye at her. She couldn't help but to blush even further. "Only, next time you drink, do it closer to the division, you sure are a heavy weight."**

**Nanao took whatever she found on the floor and tossed it to her captain. The object, which happened to be a fan, landed on his face. **

"**Itai, itai. Nanao-chan is soooo cruel." He whined like a baby. A big, strong and powerfull one. **

**With one swift movement, she turned and faced him She threw her arms around his neck, to his surprise. How she loved his smell, his impossibly long hair, his strong yet tender body. His arms pulled her closer in his affectionate way. Small tears where gathering at her eyes, but in that position, he wouldn't see. **

"**I really like you a lot, Taicho-san."**

**And with a peck in the cheek, she left the room. Shunsui was impressed. 'So it wasn't just an alcohol-induced comment,' he mused. Her fuku-taicho was walking to the door, after collecting her belongings.**

"**Nanao, how about some sake later?"**

**She gripped the stylish fan, and threw it again. Even though he was well able to dodge it, he let it hit, just to give her the pleasure. He simply smiled like the masochist he was. She fixed her glasses in place, with her best serious look.**

"**Baka Taicho"**


End file.
